


A Sudden Calm

by SelfEE



Category: Little House on the Prairie (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfEE/pseuds/SelfEE
Summary: Laura comes to the barn looking for her Remembrance Book that Almanzo borrowed.     This one takes place two days after Days of Sunshine, Days of Shadow. Story complete in one chapter.





	A Sudden Calm

A Sudden Calm

Laura’s Remembrance Book lay open on Almanzo’s wheelchair right where he left it. He had found the book sitting alone on the table in the common room and started to read. When he became too absorbed, he tried to sneak it out to the barn with him, until he heard a female voice call softly behind him. 

“That’s Laura’s Remembrance Book, isn’t it?”

He looked up and found Caroline staring after him, a frown on her face. 

In the end though, she let him take it. She said she’d send Laura over later to pick it up.

Almanzo became so absorbed that he had almost forgotten his exercises. And so, he left it lying on his chair to be finished later. 

With the two of them still holed up in the barn, Charles had made each of them a separate pallet to sleep on, but Almanzo told him that he was used to sleeping in a chair. Manly explained that he usually crept downstairs and slept in his favorite chair, the wicker set on the porch of the Wilder farm. He sat out there to think and often fell asleep, especially in the warmer weather. So Charles nodded and left him alone. But this time, it was a good thing. He was absorbed in Laura’s stories and the scraps she saved that he almost forgot to practice his walking.

Almanzo stepped onto the boards that Charles built for him. He could do it now without holding onto the rails. He was excited about getting well; he was encouraged by Beth’s reaction two days ago. He found that walking was getting easier and easier and that he was able to take larger steps. His goal this time was to run to her, wrap her in his arms and kiss her. He wanted to do all the things that he had done before the stroke and was determined to do so. 

“Manly?”

Almanzo heard her voice in his head so many times, he wasn’t sure if it was real or not. He turned to see if Charles had awakened, but he hadn’t, so he was sure he was dreaming again. He smiled and continued on the boards, not even turning around to look.

“Manly?” 

He looked over at Charles again. No movement.   
“Manly!” 

This time the voice was accompanied by a slight touch on his shoulder. It was unexpected and it made Almanzo jump. His eyes wide, he turned to face whoever was behind him.

“Is that how you greet all your loved ones?”

“Beth,” he whispered, staring into her eyes. “Oh, Beth, I didn’t expect you to be there. I’ve heard your voice in my head so many times and when I think that you’re there…”

“I’m not?” Laura finished his sentence. She brought her hand up to his lips. “You always know what I’m thinking, don’t you?”

He smiled at her. “That’s my line,” he whispered, cupping her face in his hands. Almanzo kissed her long and hard. When they parted, she lay against his chest and Almanzo, with his eyes closed and his arms still wrapped around her, lightly rested his head on her shoulder for balance. They stood there like that for what seemed like forever.

He had questions and things to tell her, tons of them in fact, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. Almanzo missed being away from her. Eliza Jane had been the dominant force in his life for so long that when she showed up, she became the older and wiser sister. He listened to Eliza Jane; thinking that whatever she said and did was best for him and his family. He hadn’t realized what all of this was doing to Laura in the process. 

And then there was the geranium he tended to. He had no luck with it; it just kept trying to die. It was only after the tornado hit the house that the plant, left to its own devices, grew wild and free. 

And if that geranium could do it, well, so could he. He was going to build Laura a house and was going to walk through that front door when it was finished. Almanzo made up his mind right then and there. The hard part was having to explain his decision to his sister.

And so, Almanzo and Eliza went down to the lake. Following Doc Baker’s orders, he made the meeting private so Laura wouldn’t find out about the house. He told Eliza that he made a decision and thought that it was better for all concerned if she’d just forget this whole plan of hers. No one would buy the property without the house and they had no money to move, anyway. The best thing she could do right now was to go back home and let him and Beth work things out. 

When a letter arrived from Minneapolis with a prospect of a job for Almanzo, Eliza visited Caroline at Nellie’s place to walk home with her. When Caroline explained that Almanzo and Charles were rebuilding, Eliza ran off to see for herself. It suddenly became clear that her brother wasn’t going anywhere with her and that he intended to stay right in Walnut Grove with his wife and baby daughter. 

“Manly,” Laura whispered, as they stood together on the boards, their eyes closed. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, sweetheart,” he whispered back, pulling apart. He looked into her eyes and smiled. “I just don’t believe how lucky I am and what a beautiful family I married into. I don’t ever want anyone else, Beth. I couldn’t make it without you, any of you.”

He kissed her again, and then pulled apart. “Did you come here to take your Remembrance Book back?”

“Among other things,” she whispered, touching his cheek. “I miss you.”

“Oh, Laura,” Almanzo said, hugging her, “I’m right here. I’ll always be right here.”

He brightened up, his eyes locked on hers.

“I’m doing a lot better, Beth. Between the house and the exercises, your father and I are making good progress. And I want to show you how well I’m doin’.”

“Are you sure you’re up to it?”

“I’m sure,” he answered.

XXXXXXXXXXX

“Look at them,” Charles said, watching Almanzo and Laura. “Like two teenagers who just discovered they’re in love.”  
Caroline smiled. “He’s turned it all around, Charles. He’s made a remarkable recovery.” She handed him the dish towel to dry the breakfast dishes. 

“Almanzo made those scrambled eggs, didn’t he?”

“Oh, Charles, stop. He’s anxious to do something for us. He approached me and I told him I’d show him how. I promised him that I wouldn’t say anything until he was ready. He wanted to tell everyone himself.”

“Caroline, he’s been in the kitchen with you almost every day for the last few weeks.” He picked up a plate, dried it with the towel, placed in on the counter and picked up another. “Laura used to help, didn’t she?”

“Yes, it’s true.” Caroline said watching them. “This is the first time I’ve seen her respond to anything. She may be writing again, but there’s been very little change. Almanzo’s worried about her and so am I.”

“Well, Eliza Jane’s leaving today,” Charles said, “maybe that will help.” He put the towel down and placed his hands on her shoulders. “Laura has all the help she’ll need between the three of us.”

Caroline looked at him. “I’m sure you’re right, Charles,” she said as he pulled her close.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“She’s gone,” Almanzo said, as the three of them sat around the table in the common room of the house. Laura and the kids had gone to sleep.

“She didn’t go willingly,” Charles said, looking at Caroline. “I’m sorry you and Laura weren’t there.”

“I tried,” Caroline said. “Laura wouldn’t budge.”

“I hope it changes things,” Almanzo said, looking at Charles and Caroline. “I’m just not used to Beth being like this.”

“None of us are, son.” Charles said, standing up. “I was hoping she’d be better by now. It really does seem like she doesn’t want to get any better.”

Almanzo looked down at his boots. “It’s partially my fault, I always give in to my sister and I did this time too. “ He looked up. “If I have to spend the rest of my life making it up to her, I will. I made a promise and I intend to keep it.”

“It’s no one’s fault, son,” Charles said, walking over to join Almanzo at the wheelchair. Caroline stood up to join them. “Well, it’s getting late. The two of us have some planning to do.”

Almanzo looked at Charles. “If you’re ready, Pop.” He turned toward Ma and Pa’s room. 

“Go on, son,” Charles said, patting him on the back. “Don’t be too long.”

Almanzo smiled and nodded and wheeled himself inside the Ingalls’ bedroom.

“Going back to the barn?” she said, as she put her arm around Charles and kissed him lightly.

“We should be working on the house tomorrow,” Charles said, “I want to move some furniture in there that we don’t need. We’ll be back before supper.”

“I’m ready now, Charles,” Almanzo said, suddenly materializing in front of Charles. He looked over aet Caroline. “Take care of her, Ma. You know I love her.”

Caroline smiled. “We all do, Almanzo,” she said, caressing his cheek. “Oh and here. I’ve got another Remembrance Book for you to look at,” Caroline said, holding it out to Almanzo. “She’s working on this one. I’ll send her over if she comes looking for it.”

“Don’t worry about a thing,” Almanzo said. “I’ll bring it with me in the morning.”

She smiled at him and stood up as the two of them headed for the door. “Good night, you two. See you in the morning.”

As soon as they reached the barn, Charles and his son in law began to work on Almanzo’s new goal together. Almanzo wasn’t sure how long it would take before he achieved it, but it didn’t bother him. What was it that Beth always said? With confidence and determination you can lick anything. Almanzo knew deep down that he had both.

And once again, Laura’s Remembrance Book lay open on Almanzo’s wheelchair right where he left it.


End file.
